Fun
by nightcore25420
Summary: Yeah join farmer Jaune in his adventure


A.N

This story will most likely be a bit poor on quality but it would be nice to have advice on how I should write. Also it will take some work but a previous story I had been working on is not abandoned it just needs to be revisited. Anyway this story is about RWBY characters otherwise why you would be here and expect something different is beyond me.

Unfortunately RWBY belongs to rooster teeth

"'Welcome Ladies and Gents to the most fun amusement park you could ever imagine this side of Remnant.'"

Just great this is what I needed to end up chasing this crazy person to an amusement park I hope they pay me extra for this job cause if not. Anyway where could they be in this place I guess starting in the dark corners is best.

As the Human (as far as we know) walked on to find the other person in Wonderland Amusement Park free charge entrance year round to all you adrenalin junkies. In the dark our suspect was watching hoping the pursuer didn't see where they went. As the person backed up in a moment of panic they jumped around to face the thing that had poked their back only to see nothing.

"Excuse me mister but why are you back here it is a staff only area" said an ominous figure that our runner had not noticed until they spoke up.

"Oh my bad I'll just be running along then and good day to you." Were the parting words as the pursued weaved by into the crowd. What once again he failed to realize was the sinister look in said figures eyes as he ran away.

Hold up this needs some context to fill you in the man running is one Jaune Miles Arc for a reason he doesn't really know and the one chasing him is the infamous Ruby Rose huntress extraordinary or to those closest to her Rubes. The meaning of the big chase is one oz…

Oops way too much context but don't worry you'll see now that Ruby has cornered the poor man known as Jaune.

Starting her mini speech "Alright buddy end of the line. I'm going to take you in to the boss. All things considered that didn't seem nearly as hard as I expected but oh well."

In a last attempt to understand Jaune made the response "Before you bring me in can I ask why you're doing this to me of all the people? I'm just a simple farmer that hasn't ever done anything but his job."

"Not going to lie I don't know either but a job is a job so sorry but you're coming with me one way or another."

As he walked towards Ruby out from the shadows came a flash of light clearly reflected from a blade aimed at the poor boy. With no combat training he would have been skewered until the huntress present blocked the strike with her custom made sniper scythe (crescent rose). As the mystery figure went to try again the years of battle experience kicking in young Ruby swiped back with her own blade (baby). Sensing the strong opponent our would be killer went to flee the scene and in turning merely had the hood currently being worn ripped revealing red hair and upon one final twist of the head also revealed the most beautiful green eyes.

Knowing the task at hand had turned into such grave danger Ruby yanked Jaune by the hand failing to notice the blush and jaw slacked expression on the poor boy's face as the red to her face grew but as well went unnoticed.

This new character was a question to be asked once she had to debrief and possibly find out more about one Jaune Arc originally uninteresting but suddenly on top of peoples list.

Well no choice but to get a move on and give Oz the runaway / would be murder victim for his safety and the pay. Thus they began to walk to the bullhead stop while occasionally looking in all directions to make sure no one was following. As they reached the stop Jaune hunched over and tried to collect himself about his whole situation.

The young man did not notice the look of angst on the young huntress face as she waited on him knowing the poor guy was having a hard day. Upon Jaune lifting his head they made it to the soonest bullhead heading to beacon.

During the ride Jaune decided to think over what had recently happened that could put him in this new situation. Nothing really stood out except that one freaking wind pattern that turned up on the road by his farm which nearly damaged the crops but luck was on his side because it ended real quick. Aside from the one day nothing really stood out in his life until today some friends told him about a person asking around on his location.

As Jaune thought of his life Ruby inspected him from the corner of her eyes as she tried to stay unnoticed. She was preparing to discuss with the boss about what had occurred at the amusement park and ask if he knew that girl as well as why said girl attacked the guy she was collecting.

Once the bull head touched down she nudged the guy up which resulted in him puking profusely all over the floor which would have hit her but thanks to quick reflexes she was out of the way. Once he was done the poor guy walked off in shame having never having experienced flight before and not knowing he would react so violently.

On the way the Jaune was captivated by the sights yet continued to move so as to not cause more trouble for himself than he was already in.

"Ouch!" while walking Jaune had walked into a girl with white hair and a pristine dress which captivated him and out of reflex he ushered out "Snow angel"

Which caused the humiliated girl to glare at this simpleton that would have the audacity to call her such a name. In her rage induced monologue Jaune and Ruby had left with a quick sorry and goodbye. The two continued and were lucky to not encounter any more problems merely taking a smooth ride on the elevator to meet the boss (headmaster).

Upon reaching the top Ruby was not only greeted with the sight of Oz but another familiar face she was not expecting to see.

"Hey….

To be continued…

Sorry but I need material for the next chapter sorry to say but each chapter will be short and with a little time between updates. School is a killer but if you guys give ideas I can make chapters faster and fill free to add suggestions to the previous story. It will be continued but again after I fill more confident in my skills. Anyway until next time your humble author.


End file.
